What If
by Voltaire's Writer
Summary: What if Tauriel was able to convince the Elvenking to help her save the Dwarves? How would that change things? Well you are about to find out. Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit.
1. Chapter 1

**Tauriel POV**

I have arrived on raven hill accompanied by the King and Legolas. The King and Legolas have gone to help Thorin Oakenshield while I am here to help Kili. My first instinct is to call out to him, but I refrain from doing so. Instead I turn around only to find Bolg sneaking up behind me. He nocks me to the ground and begins impaling me with the sharp end of his mace. Before he has a chance to run me through I stab my blade through his neck killing him instantly. He lets go of the mace in my chest, and falls backwards in a heap. I look over at Kili and notice that he has finished off the Orcs he was fighting; So I call out to him. Kili looks at me, and a look of pure horror spreads across his face. He rushes to my side, and swiftly removes the mace from my chest. He says to me.

"Tauriel I'm going to take you to a healer, and everything thing will be just fine." Kili

"I will hold on as long as I can, but you must hurry." Tauriel

Kili nods, picks me up, takes off out of the fortress, and runs down the hill careful not jostle me to much. We arrive at the healers tent, and Master Oin looks at me, and says.

"Lay her on the cot, and leave so I can do my work." Oin

"Please save Amràlimè?" Kili

"I will do my best lad; Now out." Oin

Kili takes one last look at me, and leaves the tent. Oin looks at me, and says.

"Lie still lass, and I'll have you good as new in no time." Oin

I nod, and the healer gets to work on the whole in my chest. He removes my leather armor, and then my tunic. He prods the wound to see if it goes all the way through; When he finds that it doesn't he is relieved. He cleans the wound, applies ointment, stitches the wound closed, and bandages it. He covers me with a blanket, and says.

"I have done all I can. Now you need rest to recover. " Oin

I nod as I drift off to sleep. I wake up to find Kili with his head resting on my chest sound asleep. I bring my hand up, and run my fingers through his hair. I continue to do this until he begins to stir. He looks into my eyes, and lifts his head careful not to aggravate my wound. He smiles at me, and asks.

"How are you feeling Tauriel?" Kili

"Better." Tauriel

"That's good I'll go get you some breakfast." Kili  
"Thanks Kili." Tauriel

Kili nods, and walks out.

I close my eyes then I hear footsteps thinking it is Kili I open my eyes, and turn my head with a smile on my face. The person I see standing before me is the last person I would've expected to see considering that we did not part on the best of terms, but not necessarily the worst either. I greet him saying.

"My King." Tauriel

"Tauriel." Thranduil

I try to sit up, but fail miserably. I can do nothing but lay there groaning in pain. The King addresses me saying.

"What happened?" Thranduil

"I was on my way to assist Kili when Bolg crept up behind me. I turn around, he throws me to the ground, and starts to stab me with the sharp end of his mace. Before he has a chance to run me through I stab him in the neck killing him. He lets go of the mace, and falls backward in a heap. I look over, and notice that Kili has finished off the Orcs he was fighting; So I call out to him. He rushes to my side, pulls the mace from my chest, and brings me to the healer." Tauriel

"I see. Why did you not call for help before you were attacked?" Thranduil

"I had this feeling that something very bad would happen if I did; So I remained silent." Tauriel

"I see. So what do you plan to do now that both of you have survived the battle?" Thranduil

"I plan to be with Kili for the rest of his life; After that I will sail." Tauriel

"I understand that you love him, but he is mortal it will only end in heart ache for you. I cannot bring myself to condone my daughter having a relationship that will cause her pain. I have loved, and cared for you since the day I adopted you when you were an elfling. You are just as precious to me as Legolas. I cannot bare the thought of you in so much pain. Please reconsider your coarse?" Thranduil

I begin to cry, and say.

" _Father_ I do not wish to hurt you, but I cannot do as you ask. For I love him, and cannot bare to be parted from him." Tauriel

"Very well I will arrange it so that the King Under the Mountain has no other choice but to allow your marriage." Thranduil

"Thank you _father_. I promise we will see each other again even if it is in Valinor it will happen." Tauriel

 _Father_ nods, and says.

"Rest now all will be well." Thranduil

I nod, and drift off into a light slumber.

 **Kili POV**

I am walking to the tent with a smile on my face happy that Tauriel and I have both survived the battle. We have the rest of our lives to be together; Well the rest of my life anyway. I have every intention of making the best of it no matter what uncle has to say on the matter. I will give up my claim to the throne before I ever even come close to losing Tauriel. I walk in, and see the Elvenking sitting next to Tauriel. This puts me a little on edge, but it doesn't look like anything is wrong so I ignore it. The Elvenking turns, looks at me, and says.

"So you are the Dwarf my daughter loves?" Thranduil

"Yes, and I love her just as much." Kili

"Then what do you plan to do when your uncle rejects your match with Tauriel, and refuses to allow your marriage?" Thranduil

"I will give up my claim to the throne, and tell him that if he wants an heir he must get married. Because I would rather have Tauriel than all the power and gold in Erebor." Kili

The Elvenking sits there staring at me stunned speechless.

I don't think anyone has ever seen the mighty Elvenking stunned speechless before. Uncle would have a field day if I ever told him about this. Unfortunately he would then ask what had stunned the Elvenking speechless. That would lead to a conversation about me and Tauriel which would not end well at all. It would end with me renouncing my claim to the throne, and immediately being banished from Erebor. In short I don't hold out much hope of anyone being able to convince uncle to accept my relationship with Tauriel. He hates elves to much to allow his only remaining heir to join himself to an elf. I am going to have to find some place for us to live, and a ruler willing to perform the marriage. Since I know for sure that my uncle will never do it, and my banishment from the mountain is eminent. I look the Elven King in the eyes with a determined look on my face, and say.

"When the time comes for Tauriel and I to marry; Will you perform the ceremony?" Kili

"Why ask me? Wouldn't you rather your uncle perform your wedding ceremony?" Thranduil

"If it were possible yes, but it is not. So other plans must be made." Kili

"Why are such plans necessary, and what makes you think I would be willing to do such a thing when your uncle would not?" Thranduil

"1. Because my uncle hates elves so much that he would never approve of me marrying an elf let alone perform the ceremony.

2\. Because unlike my uncle you care most about your daughters happiness, and will therefore do what is necessary to see that Tauriel's love flourishes for as long as possible." Kili

"You are correct on both counts. Very well. Should the confrontation with your uncle go badly I will honor you and Tauriel's wish to be wed." Thranduil

"Thank you so much King Thranduil." Kili

"You are welcome young Kili. Come to my tent we will drink and get to know one another. After all we will soon be family you and I." Thranduil

"I'd like that." Kili

"Oh? Don't you hate elves like your kin?" Thranduil

"I hold no animosity toward the fair folk. In fact my first time meeting an elf was in Rivendell, and I found it to be a very pleasant experience." Kili

We arrived at his tent, sat down, and he poured us some wine saying.

"You were a guest of Elrond?" Thranduil

"Yes." Kili

"I see. How was my old friend; Well I trust?" Thranduil

"He seemed very well indeed. I have no idea why the rest of the company save a few were grumbling about the green food we were served." Kili

"Oh, and what did you think?" Thranduil

"It was different; I am not entirely sure if it was good or bad." Kili

"I see. What kind of things did you and Tauriel talk about during your stay in my halls?" Thranduil

"She told me of the stars. Made me see them in a whole new light she did. I told her of my travels. She was in awe when I described the fire moon I saw rise over the mountain pass near Dunland. Tauriel talked of her desire to see the things I described to her. I told her that if possible we would go see those things together." Kili

"My daughter wishes to leave me too?" Thranduil

"I don't think it's so much wanting to leave you as it is wanting to see the world beyond what she knows, and is familiar with." Kili

"I would say you know Tauriel very well already. I have no doubt that you will take good care of her on your journey. Although I would appreciate it if you would spend your courtship in my halls, and receive some real elvish hospitality. I am sure you will find that this time your stay will be just as pleasant as it was in Rivendell." Thranduil

"I have no problem spending time in your halls; Although I believe you may have some things to discuss with Tauriel." Kili

"Oh?" Thranduil

"On the way back to the healers tent with Tauriel's breakfast I bumped into Legolas. We were talking on the way; He told me how you banished Tauriel for helping me, and the people of Lake Town." Kili

Thranduil nods, and we change to a more pleasant topic of conversation. We are learning quite a bit about each other. Thranduil and I find each other to be quite pleasant company despite me being a dwarf.

 **Legolas POV**

The dwarf Tauriel loves survived the battle, but the thing that surprises me the most is this sense of calm and peace I feel about it. Maybe my feelings for Tauriel are not as I thought they were. Perhaps Tauriel has been a sister to me all along, and nothing more than that. In light of this fact I have to make sure that she will be alright before I leave for my journey. I am not satisfied with the brief conversation I had with Kili; So him and I are going to have another conversation. I need to know him better if he is to be part of the family. I need to know that my sister will be alright in my absence. I approach the healers tent, and hear my _father_ say.

"Can you think of anything that might convince the King Under the Mountain to accept the marriage?" Thranduil

"The only thing that I can think of is if Mother were to talk to him. I don't think we have time to ride to the Blue Mountains to get her." Kili

"Why don't we have time?" Thranduil

"Uncle is going demand an explanation about why I took an elf to our healer instead of taking her to be cared for by her own people. I think you can imagine how that conversation will go." Kili

"This is going to end very badly." Thranduil

"My mother would be able to help if she were here." Kili

"Why?" Thranduil

"Uncle is scared of her when she is angry." Kili

"Oh?" Thranduil

"Tell me have you ever met the Lady Dis?" Kili

"Once when she was very young." Thranduil

"Then you know what I am talking about." Kili

"I suppose I do." Thranduil

I turn away from the tent, and begin walking to my horse. I know what I must do to help Tauriel. I will go to the Blue Mountains, and retrieve this Lady Dis.

I am halfway to the Blue Mountains before anyone notices I am gone. With my purpose firm in my mind I ride swiftly to the Dwarf city. When I get there the first thing I do is walk up to the closest Dwarf, and say.

"I would like to speak to the Lady Dis." Legolas

"And what is it you want with the princess?" dwarf

"Her son Kili needs to see her about an urgent matter, and I came to fetch her for him." Legolas

"Well then follow me." dwarf

"Thank you for your assistance." Legolas

The dwarf grunted in response as I followed him to my sisters only hope for happiness. Half an hour later we arrive at a door, and the dwarf goes inside. A few minutes later the dwarf comes out, and says.

"The princess will see you." dwarf

I nod in thanks, and walk through the door. The Dwarrowdam in question is sitting on a chair in front of the fire. She turns to me, and says.

"You have news of my son mister elf." Dis

I sit down in the chair across from Lady Dis, and say.

"I regret to inform you that only one of your sons survived the battle." Legolas

"What! Please tell me what happened to my oldest son." Dis

"The Defiler killed him before myself, my father, and my sister arrived to help. We were able to help Kili, and Thorin Oakenshield survive. There is however a problem." Legolas

"What brainless, and inconsiderate thing has my brother done now." Dis

"Kili has fallen in love, and the only thing standing in the way of his happiness is your brother." Legolas

"My son found his One, and Thorin is standing in the way of his happiness." Dis

"Yes." Legolas

"How Dare He. He has no right to deny my son anything. It is my sole right to determine who marries my son." Dis

The Dwarrowdam finishes her rant, and calmly says.

"Who is it that has my sons heart?" Dis

"My adopted sister Tauriel." Legolas

"Kili's one is an elf. Well my son has always been a little bit different. So what is your sister like?" Dis

I tell Lady Dis about Tauriel, and when I am finished she says.

"I think that she is the perfect match for my son. It is almost as if the Valar made them specifically for one another. Tell me are you alright with your sister marrying a dwarf?" Dis

"I think that Kili is the most pleasant dwarf I have had the occasion to meet. He is honorable, kind, and loyal. I have no problem what so ever with Tauriel marrying Kili." Legolas

"All those things are true, but why would you consent to your sister marrying a mortal?" Dis

"I want my sister to be happy, and if he can give that to her than I have no problem with it." Legolas

"Well then we must go if I am to talk some sense into that brother of mine." Dis


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes Lady Dis we must make haste before anything bad happens between Kili and Thorin. My horse is outside we will make better time if you ride with me on my stallion." Legolas

"Lead the way." Dis

We arrive at the Dwarf camp at the foot of the Lonely Mountain only to find Tauriel on a stretcher with Kili and _father_ looking at it with grave looks on their faces. I walk up to _father_ , and say.

" _What is going on here father?_ " Legolas

" _The confrontation with Thorin Oakenshield went worse than we could have possibly anticipated._ " Thranduil

" _What happened?_ " Legolas

" _He striped Kili and his family of their titles and honor. He also ordered Tauriel to be removed from the Dwarf camp before his return on pain of death._ " Thranduil

" _When is he expected to return?_ " Legolas

" _Sunrise tomorrow._ " Thranduil

" _Then we must hurry time is of the essence. Where are her things?_ " Legolas

" _Her weapons are in my possession. You are right we must hurry. Come we must go._ " Thranduil

I nod and begin walking out of the camp with Lady Dis in tow.

 **Thranduil POV**

I turn to my future son, and say.

"Kili come your place is by Tauriel's side which is now in the elven camp. We must hurry." Thranduil

"Yes." Kili

I can tell that the events of today are affecting him more than he is letting on so I put my hand on his shoulder in comfort, and continue walking down the path to the elven camp. The guards with the stretcher are following close behind us. They too do not wish for anything to happen to their princess. Everyone is aware of the renewal of Tauriel's status; She now has all the rights and privileges Legolas has without the possibility of losing them ever again. When we arrive at the elven camp Tauriel is immediately taken to the healers tent. Leaving Kili and I all by ourselves. The Dwarrowdam who was with my son comes up to us saying.

"What is wrong son? Why are we here in the elven camp, and not with our people?" Dis

"1. Thorin said that he will personally kill my one if she is not gone from the camp by the time he returns.

2\. We have been permanently exiled from The Mountain. By order of the King." Kili

"Oh son I am so sorry. If only I had gotten here sooner none of this would have never happened." Dis

"Dis I am sorry for your loss. You and Kili are more than welcome to stay in my Kingdom for as long as you want to." Thranduil

"Thank you King Thranduil we appreciate, and except your hospitality." Dis

I look at Kili who nods at me, and says.

"It is my pleasure to lend aide where it is needed." Thranduil

Dis nods, and embraces her son.

We are sitting in the healers tent waiting for Tauriel to wake up. The healers are extremely worried that her injury has been made worse by the trek from the Dwarrow camp to the Elven camp. They look her over, fret, and hover endlessly. After what feels like forever a healer comes up to us, and says.

"The good news is that her life is not in danger, but the bad news is that the condition of her wound has worsened severely. It will take a substantial amount of time to heal." healer 1

"How long?" Thranduil

"One month two at the most." healer 2

"Please do what you can." Thranduil

"Yes My Lord." healer 1,2

I look over at my daughter's love and see him sitting at her side with the most heart breaking look of anguish on his face. I can tell that he blames himself for what happened just by looking at his face. It saddens me to see the young feeling such things. I will take my young ones and protect them from harm; I will shelter them from all grief and pain. I put my hand on Kili's shoulder to comfort him in his sorrow, and say.

"You are not responsible for Tauriel's injury." Thranduil

"I was there I should of done something instead of being so focused on what I was doing that Tauriel was left to fight alone." Kili

"Tauriel saw you, but didn't call out to you because she saw that you had your own battle to fight." Thranduil

"Why I would've helped her if I had known she was there." Kili

"She wanted to protect you from that monstrous orc that would have killed you." Thranduil

"Tauriel has had to save me three times already; What a strong and dependable Dwarrow I turned out to be. I can't even protect Amràlimè when it matters the most." Kili

"You are young there will come a time when you will prove yourself capable of protecting Tauriel. That time was not now." Thranduil

"Thank you Thranduil." Kili

"You are welcome young Kili." Thranduil

Tauriel begins to stir, and all those in the tent turn to her hoping that all will be well. Tauriel's eyes flutter open, and she looks around her startled saying.

"Where am I?" Tauriel

"You are in the Elven camp in the healers tent." Thranduil

"What! Last I knew I was in Oin's healing tent. How did I get here?" Tauriel

"We had a terrible confrontation with my uncle while you slept due to your healing injuries." Kili

"Please tell me what happened." Tauriel

"My uncle came into the healing tent, he saw you, and asked what you were doing there. We confronted him, and he ordered you to be removed from the tent. I told him that it wasn't going to happen, and he asked why. I said that you are staying in Oin's care because you are my one, and deserve to be cared for by the company. He became more than furious saying that I am to never see you again, and you are to be removed from the camp before he returned or he would kill you himself. I refused to stop seeing you, and he banished me and my mum from The Mountain permanently." Kili

Tauriel looks at Kili with a lost expression on her face, and says.

"Kili what are we going to do now? Where are we going to go? We have no home to go to. This is a terrible turn of events." Tauriel

Hearing my precious daughter say those words hurts a lot, but I don't let it get to me saying.

"That is not true _daughter_ your home has always, and will always be Mirkwood. I will have the room across from Legolas' room prepared for you." Thranduil

"Why? That wing of the palace is reserved strictly for the royal family. Why would I be living their now?" Tauriel

"Your status has been restored to what it was when you were and elfling. You are my adopted daughter, and princess of the realm with all the rights and privileges that go with it. There is also absolutely no chance of that status being taken from you ever again." Thranduil

"Oh _father_ thank you so much for everything." Tauriel

"Your welcome _daughter._ I will go and get you something to eat excuse me." Thranduil

I walk out of the tent to the sound of my daughter and future son chatting away happily.

 **Tauriel POV**

How is this happening I thought that I was done with my life in the forest. I was banished, and now I am suddenly going back. Am I going to be trapped there? On the other hand it would be really nice if the relationship I had with Thranduil as an elfling could be restored. I hope that Kili has told Thranduil of my desire to travel, because if he has been made aware of my desire to see the world maybe he will not trap me it the Woodland. I will have to talk to Kili about what the plan is for the future. I look at Kili, and say.

"What are we going to do now?" Tauriel

"We are going to spend our courtship in Mirkwood, and then travel to all the places we planned on after the wedding." Kili

"What are we going to do after we have seen everything I want to see?" Tauriel

"We will settle down, and raise a family." Kili

"I would like that very much." Tauriel

"Do you know what kind of place you would like for us to live in?" Kili

"I would like us to raise our children in a quiet, peaceful, and safe place where dangerous things hardly ever happen." Tauriel

"I know the perfect place. It is exactly as you describe." Kili

"Where is it?" Tauriel

"The Shire." Kili

"How do you know that we will be welcomed in such a place?" Tauriel

"My friend Bilbo lives there. I am sure he will be glad to help us." Kili

"Now that we have a solid plan I am going sleep now wake me when father gets here." Tauriel

"I will wake you as soon as Thranduil arrives." Kili

Tauriel nods, and drifts off to sleep.

I feel someone nudging me, and open my eyes to see Kili looking at me with a smile on his face. Before I have a chance to say anything he looks over his shoulder, then back at me, and says.

"Thranduil is back with your dinner." Kili

"Thanks Kili." Tauriel

Kili nods with a smile on his face. Thranduil looks at me with a soft smile on his face. He hands me my dinner and sits in the chair. He can tell that there is something that I wish to discuss with him, but is patient enough to wait for me to start the conversation. I look him in the eye, and say.

"So what happens now _father_?" Tauriel

"Now you return to the woodland with your people; Where you and Kili will spend the duration of your courtship. Then after that you may travel to your hearts content. After you have satisfied your desire for exploration then hopefully you will return home." Thranduil

"What happens if we decide to settle down elsewhere?" Tauriel

"Then I expect you to write frequently, and visit as often as you can is that understood _daughter_?" Thranduil

"Understood _father_." Tauriel

Kili smiles at me while I finish my dinner. I begin to think over all the things that have happened since I woke up, and have come to realize that I am in for an amazing adventure the likes of which I could of never dreamed of before.

 **Kili POV**

I watch as the healers tend to and fuss over Tauriel while I sit there think over all that has happened since I met Tauriel. I never imagined that I could be this happy just because someone new came into my life. She makes my life so much brighter just by being in it. My only hope and prayer is that I can give her the full happy life that she so richly deserves. We will travel to all the places I went to on the journey with the company, and then we will find a nice quiet out of the way place to settle down and raise a family. Unfortunately all I can do for now is wait until Tauriel recovers from her terrible injury. It still greatly hurts me that my one felt the need to fight such a fearsome foe by herself to protect me; When I am supposed to be the one who protects her. On the other hand maybe Thranduil was right that my chance to prove myself to Tauriel has yet to come. Tauriel is going to be fine so there is no need for such morose thoughts. As I am Thinking these things Legolas comes up to me, and says.

"Walk with me Kili?" Legolas

"Sure thing." Kili

"Tell me Kili are you going to be with my sister for the rest of your life?" Legolas

"There is no place I would rather be than by her side." Kili

"Good. All I want is to know that my sister will be happy all the days of your life." Legolas

"Has Tauriel mentioned what she plans to do once I am gone?" Kili

"She told our father that she plans to sail to Valinor." Legolas

"I am glad that she will not be lonely in my absence." Kili

"She will miss you terribly until she reaches those blessed shores." Legolas

"On a much cheerier note Tauriel and I have made some plans for what we are going to do after our wedding." Kili

"What sort of plans would those be?" Legolas

"We are going to travel across Middle Earth; Then find a nice peaceful corner of the world to settle down in, and raise a family." Kili

"Why wait until after the wedding? Why not go do that now?" Legolas

"King Thranduil has asked that Tauriel and I reside in his realm until then." Kili

"Why would he do that when he banished Tauriel?" Legolas

"He said that he wishes to show me some real elvish hospitality. Anything beyond that you will have to ask him." Kili

"I will. Tell me why don't you hate elves like the rest of your kin?" Legolas

"I have never personally been wronged by elves, and though I realize that others of my kin have. I also know that hings will never get any better if we hold onto past grievances. So I try to see the best in everyone." Kili

Legolas smiles at this very unusual answer, and realizes that his sister will be just fine in his absence. Although he is still quite worried about why Tauriel banishment has been lifted, but he supposes that it will be alright to trust his father to take care of Tauriel just this once.

 **Tauriel POV**

When we reach the front gate of the Halls of the Elvenking I find myself becoming more and more nervous with every step that is taken. The only thing keeping my nervousness to bay if the fact that my _father_ promises that I am free to travel to my hearts content. One other thing that greatly worries me is the fact that Legolas is no longer with us. He left heading north. He did not say why, but I think that my speech when I left for Lake Town really struck a chord within him. I think that it made him realize that we are just as much a part of this world as everyone else is. I am so proud of him that is heading out on an adventure to help make the world a better place to live in. On a happier note Kili is planning to court me. I am so excited. We are finally going to get the chance to be a real couple. I have no doubt that when the time comes _father_ will throw a magnificent marriage feast. Although I personally think that he is probably going to plan the feast to be excessively large I can not deny him this since our relationship is returning to what it once was. It would be cruel of me to deny the only father I have ever known something that would make him happy such as spoiling his only daughter. It made me really happy to hear that Thranduil loves me as if I had been born his daughter. I just wish that the relationship with my _father_ had not deteriorated as much as it did. At least he is trying to make things right between himself, Legolas, and me. He really does hope that Kili and I will make our home in the Greenwood, however it will not be so. I do not want to raise my children in the shadow of Dol Guldur. It makes me sad that my children will not know their Grandfather until they sail. In another sixty years or so Kili and I will sail into the west. Whether or not we will do so by ourselves or not has yet to be determined. I have this feeling that in that number of years Kili and I are going to get to go on one last adventure before we sail, because there is absolutely no way I am going to leave these shores without him. I wonder if I should tell _father_ about this slight change of plans?


	3. Chapter 3

He will want to know instead of being shocked by it when he reaches Valinor only to find Kili next to me. I think that we will wait until we leave for the Gray Havens before sending that particular letter.

When I have settled into my new apartment, and Kili into his guest room. I take Kili on a tour of the palace, and the gardens. Kili likes the forges best, and he asked me if it would be alright if he started working there. I told him that he would have to ask the head smith if it would be alright with him. I could see it on his face how much he wants this information so I tell him where the head smith can be found, and he went off right away to find him. When he gets back he has the biggest smile on his face. So I ask.

"So what did he say?" Tauriel

"He said that it would be very interesting to see the craftsmanship that Dwarves are so well known for. So I nod, and tell him that I would be honored to work along side him. He told me to meeting him in the forges after breakfast tomorrow." Kili

"What did you say?" Tauriel

"I said yes of course. I think I am going to enjoy spending the months of our courtship here." Kili

"Kili an elven courtship lasts for a minimum of a year preferably more." Tauriel

"Wow! That is a long time. Dwarven courtships only last a few months." Kili

"Father and the council are only going to be happy if we go with the elven standard of courtship." Tauriel

"Oh well a year it is then." Kili

I smile, and nod at Kili then we continue on with the tour. When we have finished the King asks to see me alone. Kili decides to check out the hall of healing to see if there is anything that he can learn from the healers. What he doesn't know is that it will take at least two years of intensive training to become a competent healer. So that means that our courtship period has been extended by a year. I'll have to ask him about it when we see each other again.

 **Kili POV**

I know that it is very reckless to go into the healing halls, and ask to be taught elvish medicine. However I want to be able to help those around me, and be able to save someone with something other than a sword. I wonder what that strange look on Tauriel's face was all about? I'll have to ask her about it when we see each other again. When I make it to the healing halls a female elf walks up to me, and says.

"Is their something that I can help you with master Dwarf?" elleth

"Yes there is. I am wondering if it would be possible for you to train me to be a healer?" Kili

"Yes it would be possible, but may I know why you have chosen this path?" healer

"I would like to be able to help someone with something other than a sword." Kili

"That is a very honorable goal master Dwarf. I would be honored to help train you, but you must understand that since the time we have for training is very limited that it will be a very intensive study." healer

"What kind of schedule are we talking about here?" Kili

"You will report to me after lunch, and you will not leave here until 10:00 at night. Is that clear mister..." healer

"Kili, and yes it is quite clear miss healer." Kili

"Good. You may leave to enjoy the rest of the day." healer

I nod, and leave to find Tauriel. I run in he halls just as she is getting off duty. The smile she gifts me with makes my heart sing.

She takes my hands in her own, and says.

"Why don't we go to the training grounds so that you can show me these famed archery skills your mother won't shut up about? After that you can pick what we do next." Tauriel

"Certainly My Lady." Kili

Tauriel begins tugging me in the direction of the sporting area the guards use for training. When we get there all of the guards stop their drills and look at us with various degrees of shock on their faces. Tauriel handles the situation expertly by saying something in elvish to the guards. They go back to what they were doing, and leave us to train in peace. I take an appropriately sized bow off the rack, and line up for the first target. I hit just left of center under my elf's assessing gaze. She makes minor adjustments to my stance, and then stands back to watch. Tauriel smiles when I hit the target dead center. I look back at her with a returning smile. When Tauriel takes her shot she splits my arrow in half. Have I ever told anyone how much I love this woman. She is perfect for me in every way. The two of us continue shooting until supper time. We arrive at dinner, and Tauriel leads me to the Kings table. I sit down next to Tauriel, and we dig into our meals. When the dishes are cleared away I take a comb and satin pouch out of my pocket. I empty the pouch into my hand, and show the beads to her father,he nods, then I turn to my love, and say.

"Tauriel my love will you marry me?" Kili

"Yes I will." Tauriel

I smile as I comb the selected portion of her hair. Then begin to braid inserting the first bead halfway down the braid, and I clasp on the final one when I have finished the braid. Tauriel looks at me with confusion on her face, and says.

"Kili what are these adornments you have put in my hair?" Tauriel

"They are Dwarven Betrothal Beads. They signify our engagement plainly for all to see." Kili

Tauriel nods to filled with emotion to manage any kind of response. She looks at her braid with awe clearly visible on her face. The Elvenking dismisses all those present in the dinning hall, and says.

"Your actions today are a credit to you, and show the strength of your character." Thranduil

"Thank you Thranduil." Kili

Thranduil nods, and leaves the room. I leave also to find Tauriel. When I find her she takes me to her favorite place to watch the stars. They are every bit as beautiful as Tauriel said that in the dungeons so long ago. As we are gazing at the stars I get the urge to compare them, and see what is more beautiful the stars or Tauriel. I find that to me Tauriel is far more beautiful than the stars. I look into her beautiful, and say.

"Tauriel my love; Your beauty far out shines the light of the stars." Kili

A blush spreads over her cheeks at my compliment, and instead of answering she leans in and kisses me with more passion than I thought was possible for one person to possess. We sit there and cuddle until it is time for me to go to bed.

The next morning I head down to the forges after breakfast, and find that the head smith is there waiting for me. He looks at me, and says.

"We will work side by side until lunch time, and then you will be free to do what ever else you have planned for the day." head smith

"Understood." Kili

We have fun in our work until lunch, and then go our separate ways. I head to the dinning hall and have some lunch. After eating lunch with Tauriel I head to the healing halls to begin my training as a healer. When I get there the healer has a pleasant smile on her face. She immediately sets me to grinding herbs for medicines. I watch as the other healers are busy tending to the patients while I am doing this menial task, but I will trust that my teacher knows what she is doing. I have to make sure to memorize exactly which herbs go into which medicines. I have realized that I am already learning a lot just by preparing the medicines. I am so excited just think of all the people I can help after I finish my training, but I can't allow that to distract me from my work. By the end of the day I have learned how to make several medicines, however I still do not know how to use any of them. I wonder how many more medicines I will have to learn how to make. Learning how to use the medicines I am making is the goal I am working towards. The goal I have set is what keeps me from becoming discouraged during the long hours at the mortar and pestle. I head to bed as soon as my lessons have ended. I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the nice soft pillow in my pleasantly warm room.

The next day I spend the morning with Tauriel, and the rest of the day in the healing halls learning all I can. This is what every day is going to be like for the next two years. Every day I am being taught more and more in addition to making medicines. Each and every day seems to blend into the next, but I couldn't be happier for all that I have learned so far. My courtship of Tauriel has also been going very well. She has been very understanding of me working in the healing halls. She knows how badly I have been affected by my brothers death. There have been many time that I have wished that I had died with him. One look at Tauriel and all of those negative thoughts and feeling vanish. Thranduil asked me why I am training to be a healer, and I told him of the negative effect my brothers death has had on me. He gave me a solemn nod , and continued with his meal. It is almost unbelievable how much you can learn in such a small amount of time when you apply yourself. Tauriel and I have become even closer than we were before. We fill each others days with so much happiness, and will continue to do so for the rest of my life. I know that Tauriel will be alive a lot longer than me. My only hope is that my passing does not cause her to much pain. That being said I would follow her to the ends of the earth and beyond if I she asks me to.

 **Thranduil POV**

I know that my daughter is up to something I just have no idea what it is. No matter if it ever strikes me as something important I get it out of her some how. I have been observing their courtship carefully so that may know if something is about to go wrong, and so far nothing bad has happened. They are both happy, and that is all I could ever wish for. I have not seen Tauriel this happy in centuries. The Dwarf does not posses the same predgidus and rudeness of his kin. I am satisfied that Tauriel has found a good match for herself. There are many who will sneer at the fact that one of our people has matched herself with a Dwarf, but I do not care what they think. My daughter will have her happiness and there is nothing they can do about it. I sincerely hope that Tauriel and Kili make their home in The Greenwood, but if it is not to be then I hope that they pick somewhere safe to live. I don't want my young ones to be in danger; I want them to have the peaceful lives that they deserve. If they do choose to live else where I will pay them a surprise visit as soon as I know where they live. I have to make sure that their accommodations are suitable for a prince and princess to be living in, but most of all I want to make sure that they are comfortable and happy. This is my sincerest wish for them that they find a home where comforts, and happiness abound.

I am pulled from my thoughts by a guard barging into my throne room. The guard runs up to me, and says.

"The Princess was stung by spiders. The other guards have taken her to the healing halls, but it doesn't look good." guard

"What happened to my daughter?!" Thranduil

"We had cleared out all of the forest except one nest. We were overwhelmed, because this was the largest nest that any of us have ever see. The Princess was stung multiple times ensuring that every last patrol member was able to escape." guard

"I see. I want two patrols to purge that nest and every one of that size. I want every last spider gone even if you have to sneak into Dol Guldur to do so." Thranduil

"You want us to purge the main nest in the abandoned fortress my lord." guard

"Yes, I want you to burn the spiders from the fortress after you have finished purging the forest. Use all the stealth you can; Make sure that you are not seen entering or leaving the fortress." Thranduil

"Yes my lord." guard

The guard leaves to carry out my orders, and I leave for the healing halls as soon as I am sure that no one else is going to come.

When I get there I see all the healers busily treating Tauriel's injuries. Kili while distressed by Tauriel's condition hasn't lost focus on the task once. I'm impressed he is turning out to be a fantastic healer. I'm glad that Kili has chosen this way of coping with his brothers death. If he hadn't then all this talent would have ended up being wasted. I am sure that his brother is watching from Aule's halls with a proud smile on his face. I know that I don't know anything about Fili, but he would have to be an absolute fool to be anything other than proud of his younger brothers achievements. I know that myself, and Tauriel are very proud of him. His uncle is a fool to throw his Kin away just because he fell in love with someone he doesn't approve of. Unfortunately there is nothing I can do about it without damaging diplomatic relations with Erebor once again, and I can not afford to let that happen under any circumstances. The Dwarves of Erebor still resent me for not helping them, and letting it be known that I am harboring their exiled prince would not help matters in the slightest. In fact it would probably make things even worse if anyone knew. In these dark times I can not allow anything to sully relations with our neighbors. The free peoples of the North must stay on friendly terms during these troubled times. Besides it isn't difficult to disguise the presence of someone that nobody is looking for.

The next day I go to Tauriel's healing room to check on her, and I find that she has made a significant step on the road to recovery. At least I do not have to worry about possibly having to bury my beloved daughter anymore. I am very pleased with how much her condition has improved since I saw her last. The healers say that she will make a complete recovery, but it will take two weeks for her to do so. I smile when I see that Kili has not moved from Tauriel's side once since she was injured. The love and dedication this dwarf has for my daughter is astounding. I did not think that a mortal was capable of possessing let alone demonstrating that level of dedication. He has plainly shown that Dwarves do have some admirable qualities. They are not the greedy gold obsessed dirt diggers that I had thought they were. I know that my son will learn this lesson for himself eventually. I am glad that Legolas has discovered the true nature of his and Tauriel's relationship. They have always been brother and sister since the day Tauriel came into our lives as a babe. They have and always loved each other as a brother and sister should, and I have no doubt that they will continue for the rest of eternity.

The next day I go to check on Tauriel, and I find her awake, but bedridden. I look at Kili, and say.

"How is she?" Thranduil

"Improving, but it will take the previously mentioned two weeks for Tauriel to make a complete recovery. She has been ordered to strict bed rest for at least a week. No walking or solid foods during that time." Kili

"I understand." Thranduil

Kili nods to me, and continues aiding Tauriel. I look her over, and say.

"How are you feeling?" Thranduil

"Much better. I honestly thought I was going to die, and leave my loved ones. I am so happy to still be here." Tauriel

"As are we happy to have you here with us." Thranduil

"The spiders?" Tauriel

"Are being permanently taken care of as we speak." Thranduil

"You have finally taken my advise." Tauriel

"Indeed I have. Those spiders crossed the line when they attacked my family." Thranduil

Tauriel blushes, and looks away. She knows that it takes something dramatic happening to jar me into action. I just wish that I had listened to her sooner, and then none of this would have ever happened. That being said Tauriel is going to recover, and the spiders are going to be out of our lives forever. Although the danger will never ceases until Sauron is vanquished once and for all. I look forward to the day my people can roam the forest without fearing for their lives. When that day comes I will open my boarders again, and peace will be returned to the North. My children and I will enjoy all the freedoms that come with peace. Things will unfortunately get a whole lot worse before they get better. Such is the way of the world. When Tauriel loses Kili I will be there to console her in her grief. Losing her husband will be extremely hard on her especially since he will be bound for a separate hall of waiting. As soon as he passes on they we will not see each other until the remaking of the world. When Aule releases the Dwarves from his halls to assist in the construction of Middle-Earth that will be.


End file.
